Utente:Emerald Guardian/Archivio discussioni
Benvenuto nuovo utente, ti do il benvenuto nella wiki, è un piacere averti qui, io sono Ulquiorra adlani, admin e burocrate della wiki, per qualsiasi domanda sei libero di rivolgerti a me o altri admin, buon inizio! P.S. Nella chat scherzavamo comunque :P non intendevamo cacciarti veramente, ci conosciamo anche nella Kirby Wiki, io sono il founder di quella wiki, be se non ti dispiace saro la tua guida! per qualsiasi domanda sono disponibile Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) 21:37, feb 15, 2013 (UTC) Ah,in realtà non rispondevo perché guardavo Super Mario Bros Z...scusa 'giorno a te Light Matter! Benvenuto nella Wiki! Vedo che modifichi e correggi a tutto spiano, e in un solo giorno, bravo! Non te ne andrai mica vero?!? spero che non la darai vinta a quel ****** so che sei abbastanza furbo da non farlo, comunque a te non succedera niente. Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 13:43, feb 25, 2013 (UTC) Mi ha ingannato...merito di sparire. -Light Matter Non dire stupidagini! farai il suo gioco! dai resta qui, perfavore, fallo per rochy, me e tutti gli altri. Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 13:54, feb 25, 2013 (UTC) Ovviamente resto faceva parte del mio piano -Light Matter Ban inspiegato Vorrei capire il motivo del ban che mi hai fatto prima, rispondimi per favore. Anno2011 (discussioni) 15:03, feb 25, 2013 (UTC) Dubitavi che io potessi farlo. Ti ho dimostrato il contrario -Light Matter Ma l'hai fatto due volte. Anno2011 (discussioni) 15:11, feb 25, 2013 (UTC) Ti chiedo scusa, quando mi arrabbio sono una furia -Light Matter Ok, non importa. Anno2011 (discussioni) 17:36, feb 26, 2013 (UTC) ... FRENA. Chi ti ha detto che to voglio bannato? Se ti riferivi al MP tra noi due ho esplicitamente detto che scherzavo, ma ovviamente nessuno mi ascolta, si vede che sono noioso. E ora capisco che sei arrabbiato, ma sinceramente... Non leggerai questo messaggio, quindi... Fa finta che sia scritto in trasparente. E poi frena una BBestia di minuto, stai dicendo che ti voglio fuori, ma forse perché... credi che io abbia paura di te? Cioè, intendo, che io ho paura del fatto che se tu diventassi admin io diventerò una nullità? Stai scherzando? Questo è il motivo più assurdo tra tutti quelli che ho sentito da quando mi sono iscritto O_o Se è questo, trovane uno migliore, perché oltre ad essere assurdo e infondato, è falso! Qua si gioca con gli equivoci! Amico mio, hai usato la storia dell'imbroglio con me e Dodo3000... -Light Matter Cosa? Lo sapevo fin dall'inizio, ma tanto sono troppo buono per avere rancore verso di te ^_^ -Light Matter Lighty? dove sei? Mariuigi (discussioni) 12:29, mar 2, 2013 (UTC) che fine hai fatto? non ti vedo da un pò :D Ulquiorra adlani (live fast, die fun) Luigi Year! 14:49, mar 3, 2013 (UTC) Ho avuto impegni ^_^ -Light Matter Hi Hi ShadowPirateX (discussioni) 21:00, mar 9, 2013 (UTC)ShadowPirateX LIGHT!!!! AIUTAMI SONO MCL!!! QUELLO NELLA CHAT NON È LUI!!! AIUTAMI!!! TIRAMI FUORI DA QUI! NON RIESCO PIU' A LOGGARMI, MI HANNO CAMBIATO PASSWORD! E secondo te chi è stato??? LightMatter 20:19, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Menomale, sono ritornato, fiù..... me la sono vista brutta (ah, firma nella mia pagina di discussione) MCL5114 ti augura buon anno verde! 20:21, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Grazie per aver riparato ai danni che i vandali hanno causato alla old wiki- Shadow Mr.L 19:43, mar 21, 2013 (UTC) Sai, tempo fa avevo chiesto di adottare la old wiki, ma la mia richiesta è ancora in sospeso- Shadow Mr.L 13:54, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Purtroppo mi sa che mi tocca fare così. e non ti preoccupare per SMT sono già stato avvertito- Shadow Mr.L 14:02, mar 22, 2013 (UTC) Fin ora l'ho solo tolta da alcune pagine e l'ho lasciata nelle pagine Mario (serie) e Mario & Luigi (serie)--- Shadow Mr.L 12:20, mar 23, 2013 (UTC) Senti devi credermi che io non ho barato su mario fanon e qualcuno si è infiltrato nel mio profilo perché la mia vecchia password era mario galaxy ma ora l'ho cambiata.giuro. Dodo3000 Senti,se qualcuno entra ancora nel mio profilo anche se la mia password e' impossibile, e bara (ma tu pensi che sono stato io) mi fai la ban infinita ok? Però ora sbannami. Dodo3000 Però mi devi sbannare nella fanon Dodo3000 non eri partito? Sonic98 16:52, mar 29, 2013 (UTC) Sai perché il template della tua pagina utente era tutto incasinato? Gli mancava solo una minuscola cosa: "|}". Non lo sapevi? È con questo che si chiude un template. Fai attenzione! XD MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 08:41, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) Ok vi ho aggiunto nel mio profilo.....meno male lo hai trovato ;) Mario ombra (serve aiuto?) e i miei Blog! Per caso vuoi bannarmi??? 12:26, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) Non ha un nome :| devi copiare il codice. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 12:38, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) Quando lo copi ricorda di cambiare la data con quella del tuo compleanno! Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 13:10, apr 6, 2013 (UTC) AUGURIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Purtroppo non riesco a metterti la .gif della tua torta :( MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:15, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) Sono riuscito a metterti una .gif della tua torta, eccotela! MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:20, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) Augurii!!!!!!!!!!!! Dodo Mi sa che devo prenderti Forchetta.gif e Coltello.gif :D MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:23, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) Ti regalo anche un'altra cosa... Un buono per un ban, presentalo ad un amministratore e verrai bannato immediatamente XD MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:41, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) ...MCL... quello del ban te lo mostrato io su nonciclopedia .-. vabbuoh xD trovi un sacco di cose carine. Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 16:58, apr 10, 2013 (UTC) Sono un idiota, non ti ho fatto gli auguri... AUGURIIIIII!!! Sono terribilmente dispiaciuto, scusami! :( --Bootanuki (discussioni) 15:29, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) Ops.... scusa, me ne sono dimenticato! AUGURI. Invece avrei dovuto ricordarmelo, ed è colpa mia che non sto più molto tempo sulla wiki!!! Mi scuso ancora TANTISSIMO!!!! --Bootanuki (discussioni) 18:34, apr 11, 2013 (UTC) Riportato dalla chat: *3:12Light MatterPerché così non è mod *L'ho messo per sbaglio *3:12Attilia amata2... *3:12Light MatterE non deve esserlo per sbaglio Ah davvero? Quindi hai paura di me... 'MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:16, apr 17, 2013 (UTC) Super Mario Bros Wiki a idea di WikiReparad!!! Adesso invito al mio migliore amico alla Super Mario Bros Wiki!!!Dalla mia pagina utente. Bannato per una settimana dalla chat XD contento? :D Va bè spero di riuscire a trascinarti con me. Ciao!!!! Divertiti ad insultarmi! MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 15:37, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Dai basta giocare. Ti devi dire una cosa: mi scuso. Sì, hai sentito bene: MI SCUSO. :( Lo so che sono stato irascibile in tutti questi mes......gior......boh? Da quant'è che faccio così? Comunque, mi dispiace per averti offeso e per quella cosa nel MP (che era uno scherzo), l'ho detta per farti pentire di quelle cose che hai fatto, ma... mi sono ricordato che la colpa è solo mia. Purtroppo grazie a me stesso sono bloccato. Ma ti prego: accetta le mie scuse, TI PREGO ;( Ah, tutte quelle cose che ho detto in queste giorni su di te, beh, non erano vere. So che sembrerà incredibile, ma è così. Tutte fandonie. Non ce l'ho con te (non molto almeno XD), ero incavolato con te solo quando hai detto che la storia dell'imbrogliare nella Wiki (te la ricordi?) era un trucco per farti bloccare. Ora ti pongo le mie scuse ma vorrei che facessi una cosa per me. Dì anche agli altri che mi scuso per tutto quello che ho fatto, e SOPRATTUTTO dillo a ulq, che mi ha sopportato tutti questi mesi con il mio carattere della malora. Concludo riponendoti le mie scuse più sincere :( SONO STATO UN IDIOTA. E sia chiara una cosa: non lo dico per farmi togliere il blocco dalla chat... Non lo starai mica pensando??? Se non mi vuoi credere, beh, io ti offerto le mie scuse. Fanne quel che vuoi. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 16:20, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Scommetto che non mi perdoni, vero? Non ci posso fare nulla. Ma perché non perdoni un tuo amico? :( MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 16:32, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Beh se almeno non mi vuoi perdonare rifletti sul messaggio... MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 16:43, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Metterti nei guai? Chi è quello bannato? Eh? Non tu. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 17:30, apr 18, 2013 (UTC) Ti stai divertendo a fare Stamp coi miei messaggi? :D MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 11:03, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Adesso non devi estrapolare ogni cosa che dico, guarda che due delle frasi che hai mandato a ulq sono finte .-. leggi meglio. Ah no,' tutte e 3' sono finte, sorry ù.ù Credevi dicessi sul serio? LOOOOL! MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 11:04, apr 20, 2013 (UTC) Forse perché se guardi meglio ho messo la faccina che ride .-. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:10, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) Bla bla bla ti ricordo che anche tu l'hai fatto .-. MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:13, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) Non fare il finto tonto, hai fatto i miei stessi errori e anche di peggiori ne hai fatti ù.ù MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:16, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) È finito il tuo cartone animato? XD MUAHAHAHAH!!!!! Comunque anche ulq ha finito LM2 adesso, possibile che tu non l'abbia ancora finito? °_° MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 13:28, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) Miseria... che è successo? MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 16:07, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) Sei solo in chat? Anche io XD MCL5114, l'imperatore supremo del Total Indifferent! e della negatività! 18:05, apr 21, 2013 (UTC) LMT l'ho creato il teplate! ora puoi inserirlo Shadow Mr.L (La Saetta Oscura) 09:07, mag 4, 2013 (UTC) "yoshi&toad99, lo so che sei qui" che ci fa nella tua pagina utente e che significa ? --Yoshi&Toad99 (discussioni) 17:52, mag 4, 2013 (UTC) Vieni in chat. Sonic98 19:58, mag 15, 2013 (UTC) Lo so, è capitato anche a me, quando mi succede nella parte dei link invece della scritta Super Mario Italia Wikia.com/chat mi viene :'', deve essere un problema di wikia, quando succede, andiamo su xat ;) Ulquiorra adlani (Imperatore Della Truppa Koopa, live fast, die fun) . 17:35, mag 23, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera alle 21:30 ci sarà la '''Chat del Sabato Sera nella http://it.secret.wikia.com/wiki/Secret_Wiki Secret Wiki -- Shadow Mr.L Fammi subito rapporto! 13:29, giu 8, 2013 (UTC) Che è successo? Sbloccami che avevo un MP che stavo per erminare. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 17:23, giu 14, 2013 (UTC) La Chat del Sabato Sera questo Sabato si svolge nella Super Mario Fanon Wiki Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 16:11, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) La Chat del Sabato Sera è annullata! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 20:10, giu 15, 2013 (UTC) Ho copiato la tua firma... ho copiato le tue abilità... e ho copiato... Il tuo Compito in Classe! :P (scherzo) ShadowMr.L (I miei blog!) 11:10, giu 17, 2013 (UTC) siamo solo io e te e nella noia abbiamo creato 2 pagine xD Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 10:49, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) se vuoi entro cosi chattiamo un po xD Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 10:54, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) grazie mille sei proprio un bravo amico Blaster8013 19:01, giu 18, 2013 (UTC) Presumo che tu non ci veda, ho detto che usavo LM99 per dare avvisi o invitarvi nella Secret, e tu me lo banni dalla chat .-. sei veramente cocciuto. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 08:25, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) -.- non vi invito a modificare, lo faccio solo per parlarvi in chat. Non voglio parlarvi mediante le pagine di discussione. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 09:01, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Guarda che a me non mi interessa più di tanto se mi bloccate dalla chat, e comunque smettetela di indagare sull'impostore. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 09:45, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ho bisogno di un aggiornamento su quello che succede qui: come mai al pagina utente di MCL è un redirect a MasterGalaxy69? SuperMarioThree (Contattami) 09:49, giu 19, 2013 (UTC) Ma allora non hai capito nulla .-. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 07:49, giu 20, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera c'è la Chat del Sab... ehm volevo dire la Chat della Domenica Sera nella Kirby wiki ita Wiki! Dalle 21:30 alle 0:00! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 16:35, giu 23, 2013 (UTC) Guarda questo blog! Creazione pagine! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 21:29, giu 26, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera Chat della Domenica Sera nella SMIW, già proprio qui! E dai anche un occhiata a questo blog Blog utente:Shadow Mr.L/Concorsi Avatar! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Fammi subito rapporto!']] 15:54, giu 30, 2013 (UTC) Forse è meglio se le togli, QUALCUNO non vuole queste emoticon. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 11:59, lug 1, 2013 (UTC) "Non puoi fermare la mia arte delle emoticon"? Che razza di admin sei? .-. Farai meglio a togliere quelle emoticon. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 14:03, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Semmai siete voi che comandate me (dato che è il Vostro lavoro .-.), e comunque in 4 mi hanno già detto che vanno tolte. Comunque oggi hai fatto una pessima figura con Attilia... MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 14:35, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Intanto devi chiedere il consenso di Sonic per fare qualsivoglia cosa, e vorrei essere presente mentre ti da il consenso o meno. Secondo: i messaggi si possono mandare ogni volta che si vuole. Terzo: so che mi hai denunciato allo staff, e non mentire. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 19:15, lug 3, 2013 (UTC) Ehi piantala di aumentare i ban, mica non me ne accorgo >:( adesso sentiamo il parere degli altri .-. MasterGalaxy69 (Maestro dei gatti!) 10:21, lug 4, 2013 (UTC) Sta Sera Chat della Domenica sera nella Mario&Luigi Wiki! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 14:49, lug 7, 2013 (UTC) hahahahha abbiamo fatto un Caos di modifiche xD Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 18:39, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) Ecco xchè prima non mi ha fatto entrare Goom-bot 2000 The Boss! 18:42, lug 11, 2013 (UTC) Super secret LDSJ Wiki: Festa della Domenica sera... LMT!L'Utente:MCL5114 mi ha detto che la festa si salta per colpa del fatto che lui ti deve raccontare una cosa segreta...quindi veramente rimandi? Domenico.errico.1690 http://it.mariokart.wikia.com/wiki/Utente:Hidan98 ecco il link della mario kart wiki mi puoi aiutare a fare la chat e robe varie Hidan98 ' 'Hidan98 (Ecco i miei blog!) ' 11:01, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) Sta sera Speciale Chat del Venrdì Sera nella LMW per maggiori informazioni e per il link della wiki guarda 'qui. La chat inizia alle 21:30 e finisce alle 0:00! Shadow Mr.L [[Discussioni utente:Shadow Mr.L|'(La Saetta Oscura)']] 12:17, lug 26, 2013 (UTC) Funziona evvai grazie! Blaster8013 (discussioni) 10:40, lug 27, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Mr.L' (Luigi! Da trent'anni con noi!)' 20:51, set 5, 2013 (UTC) Grazie mille ^^ GioGiovi3 (L'utente dai mille Avatar!) 19:26, set 10, 2013 (UTC) Shadow Mr.L' (Luigi! Da trent'anni con noi!)' 13:35, set 15, 2013 (UTC) Quando posso ritornare nella chat? Super Toad (discussioni) 11:30, set 17, 2013 (UTC) MI HAI BANNATO! Quanto dura il ban della chat? Super Toad (discussioni) 11:52, set 17, 2013 (UTC) Ok Super Toad (discussioni) 12:37, set 17, 2013 (UTC) Quindi tra quanto? Super Toad (discussioni) 12:38, set 17, 2013 (UTC) Oggi alle 18:11 mi devi levare i ban Super Toad (discussioni) 12:06, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Manca poco!!!! Super Toad (discussioni) 12:56, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Manca poco :D Super Toad (discussioni) 15:48, set 18, 2013 (UTC) Ho caricato uno screen in cui mo diceva di essere mastermegamaster lol se vuoi puoi metterlo nel blog! ^_^ Se vi state chidendo perchè sto aggiungendo tutte ste immaggini il motivo è semplice: Il nuovo template ha messo lo sfondo bianco dietro a tutti gli sprite dei nemici In conclusione sto mettendo tutti gli sprite senza gli sfondi e nn passo in chat perchè ora vado a mangiare Ciao a domani ;) Goom-bot 2000 (Si torna tra i banchi di scuola!) 17:24, ott 2, 2013 (UTC) lmt mi dispiace di averti bannato ma ho fatto la cosa giusta, perchè hai fatto questo? spero che dopo queste 2 settimane tu torni... Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 14:39, ott 4, 2013 (UTC) Mi macherai tanto LMT :'( Super Toad (Parlami, mi sento solo.) 08:04, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) Lighty! Il tuo sblocco è il miglior regalo di compleanno mai avuto (anche se è domani, va be) :') Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 17:59, gen 15, 2014 (UTC) Ehilà Light! Ho visto che sei stato sbloccato non solo dalla chat, come mai? Dodo3000 (Top Secret...) 20:57, gen 15, 2014 (UTC) ma tu e MMM siete in chat? Perchè mi appare ma entro e non mi viene nessuno... Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 21:07, gen 15, 2014 (UTC) Finalmente potrò ridere delle tue battute in chat xD Dodo3000 (Top Secret...) 13:07, gen 16, 2014 (UTC) Grazie c: Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 13:27, gen 16, 2014 (UTC) Hai scoperto qualcosa? Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 17:44, gen 19, 2014 (UTC) Light, ho un utile informazione: http://it.mariofanta.wikia.com/wiki/Speciale:WikiActivity. Guarda i contributori... e se SEY fosse PunzoGambriele? Super Toad Il fungo supremo! 17:46, gen 19, 2014 (UTC) sei bloccato come me per due ore per spam Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:39, gen 24, 2014 (UTC) te l' avevo anche detto... Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:40, gen 24, 2014 (UTC) non ti rispondevo perchè non ero al computer... visto che ora ei bannato guarda quei tutorial che ti ho mostrato lol Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:45, gen 24, 2014 (UTC) Ok sei sbloccato. GioGiovi3L'Utente dai Mille Avatar 15:51, gen 24, 2014 (UTC) Ti ho mandato la richiesta sul Wii U, quando hai tempo accettala! ;) Dodo3000 (One Year Online!) 15:09, gen 27, 2014 (UTC) Hai presente l'alert che appare quando apri il profilo?Come si fa? Waluigi64DS (discussioni) 16:12, feb 6, 2014 (UTC) Vorrei : Come stai nome Bene o male Rispondi Sei morto SEI MORTO *********** Grazie. Sonic 98 [[Discussioni utente:Sonic98|'(Mondo onirico)']] 13:10, feb 7, 2014 (UTC) Vieni nella wiki LMT vieni nell'altra wiki? (la LDSJ) Yepp98 (discussioni) 15:24, feb 9, 2014 (UTC) Va che ti sei perso, il ritorno di Duefanta, che si è scoperto essere Anno2011. Clicca se non si vede bene. MasterMegaMaster301 [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�����)']] 15:36, feb 10, 2014 (UTC) Eh già, guarda l'immagine :D MasterMegaMaster301 [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�����)']] 15:53, feb 10, 2014 (UTC) Che problema c'è con la pagina duplimario? smettetela di annularvi le modifiche e riferiscilo subito ad un admin. Zarkern Ho scoperto che questo Zarken è mia sorella.Come:Bannandolo mi hai bannato.Gli abbiamo tolto il computer quindi togli il Ban a Zarkern così posso tornare? Qualcuno ti ha massa- cioè messaggiato (discussioni) 18:54, feb 11, 2014 (UTC) a che punto sei con la custom map? ti avviso che si puo' finire in piu' modi. Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 20:12, feb 21, 2014 (UTC) andiamo in chat sulla ldsj, ma come fai a dire che non ti piace se non l' hai finito ... poi è proprio la fine il punto bello Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 20:21, feb 21, 2014 (UTC) comunque non è che si gioca ad una custom map per la trama lol Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 20:24, feb 21, 2014 (UTC) prova diversity, è la migliore custom map per l'uso dei commans block anche se a me non miace, o prova the iron rose Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 20:32, feb 21, 2014 (UTC) odio le fazioni e sto facendo la custom map caoscraft Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 20:46, feb 21, 2014 (UTC) Per un attimo, leggendo la lista utenti di anno, che colui che si finge per anno fossi te, di conseguenza mi scuso per questa mia idea, poichè ho formulato questa ipotesi in chat pubblica senza pensarci (Quando io stesso dicevo di non accusare qualcuno senza prove), perciò mi rimangio ciò che ti ho detto, ma penso tu capisca perchè sei quasi sempre tra i maggiori sospettati visto i tuoi precedenti no? In ogni caso, sono sicuro al 90% che anno non sia veramente anno ma un impostore, sto indagando più a fondo, saluti. Anno Wiki Ti invito a venire nella chat della Anno Wiki. Win9182 (discussioni) 17:59, feb 24, 2014 (UTC) Ti conviene cambiarla D: sempre che non ti interessi un ban per avermi copiato la firma XD Lo so pure io scherzavo XD anche se ovviamente mi irriterebbe se me la copiano LDSJ Vieni nella LDSJ? --Useranno8893lol (discussioni) 19:56, feb 26, 2014 (UTC) sono dovuto uscire perchè wikia mi ha bloccato la chat Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 20:41, feb 28, 2014 (UTC) lmt perchè non ti si vede piu'? Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 14:07, mar 9, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per aver bloccato le discussioni di Super-luigi, era diventata una tortura levargli sempre quegli userbox. Già, perché tu hai fatto qualcosa, lol. Ho rimosso io quasi ogni volta le cose che poi rimetteva... Comunque, stai sul server di Fire e vieni su AnonyCraft o stai solo sul server di Fire? M̛͔͈̱̮̮a̡ş̤͙̙̫͕̫t͉̦̙͕̪̗e̷̠̘̫̬̺̱̟r͏̞M̻e̲̲͘g͓̖̻͚͜á͓̤̗M̛a͇͞s͔͔̺t̮͇̳͞e̼̭r̰̲̘ͅ3̷̘̩̩01̷̟̬̩̰̲ [[Discussioni utente:MasterMegaMaster301|'(�̞̘̥̟l͉͕̭̹̘ͅḁ͔̫̠s͈͓c̲̮͇̣͎̥i̩̘͓̟ͅa͕͓̠ ͉̩͓͠u̼͎̯̦n ͈͔̙͟m̳̤̜̤̞̹̝e͉̪͔̠̫s͙̼̩̬̲̘̼sa͏͔͔̘ͅg̷͍̺̝̬͔̪ͅg͚͇̀i͕̥o̬͎.̷̗͍̣̥.̜͎͈̺̲̜.̪̦͟ͅ�͏̳̯̬)̢͔']] 22:05, mar 11, 2014 (UTC) L'ho tolta solo da Mr. L perché era un file messo così, non all'interno di una sezione apposita, e poi a breve creerò un template apposta per inserire la musica in modo che non appaia come video, devo ancora capire un po' di cose, appena ho fatto ti avverto. [[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 19:15, mar 12, 2014 (UTC) Grazie per gli auguri! :D Dodo3000 (One Year Online!) 14:32, mar 17, 2014 (UTC) Ehi LMT percgè sono stato bloccato nella LSDJ Wiki??? Ehi LMT perchè mi hai bloccato nella LSDJ wiki? Waluigi64DS (discussioni)) lmt non potro' stare qui dalle 3 alle 4 ;( magari mi potrai trovare di solito alle 8o dalle 4 alle 5 Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:16, mar 28, 2014 (UTC) Ehi LMT, domenica sera vai sulla A Tutto Reality Wiki per l'episodio che precederà la stagione del gioco. Waluigi64DS (discussioni) 13:20, mar 29, 2014 (UTC) Ok. Non lo farò più ,ma non bannatemi per favore! vieni in chat Mario Fuoco Serve aiuto? 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 15:21, apr 6, 2014 (UTC) LMT! Guarda quest'immaggine File:Screen15.53-7.4.14.png! Lol le WikiActivity hanno segnato una mia modifica due secondi prima che la facessi (notare il "-2")! Se vuoi puoi metterla nel reporter dello scandalo, anche se non riguarda un utente. --[[Utente:Shadow Mr.L|'Shadow' Mr.L]] Disquisizioni[[Speciale:Contributi/Shadow Mr.L|'La Saetta Oscura']] 14:01, apr 7, 2014 (UTC) Sì sì ho proprio Paperino: Operazione Papero! Anch'io una volta ci giocavo tutti i giorni e l'ho completato al 100%! Molto bello quel gioco: adesso non ci gioco più perché sono passato soprattutto a Mario, ma mi era piaciuto moltissimo! [[Utente:Simomario|''Simomario]] Ti sarà giunta voce che le firmetemplate non si dovrebbero usare più, vero? :3 07:11, mag 15, 2014 (UTC) LMT, qual è il tuo nome amico? Utente:Mariz627 (discussioni) 17:42, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) Scusa se te lo ripeto per la 10°volta, ma voglio sapere se mi hai registrato nella tua lista di amici. Sai sono impaziente di avere tanti codici nella mia lista! Utente:Mariz627 (discussioni) 18:02, mag 16, 2014 (UTC) Io ti ho già registrato nella mia lista! Ora devi solo confermare registrandomi nella tua! Utente:Mariz627 (discussioni) 11:33, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Va bene LMT però registrami il più presto possibile! Utente:Mariz627 (discussioni) 16:27, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Senti LMT... mi dispiace! Lascio a te scegliere cosa fare (sigh). Quando hai deciso scrivimi la tua scelta (doppio sigh). Utente:Mariz627 (discussioni) 17:36, mag 17, 2014 (UTC) Ho visto che hai cambiato avatar, ma a me piaceva di più quello con il Calamako! Utente:Mariz627 (discussioni) 09:08, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Ti ho registrato LMT! Utente:Mariz627 (discussioni) 10:55, mag 25, 2014 (UTC) Mio fratello ha mel4 non metto le maiuscole perché mi scoccia e i Kroomba rilasciano 4 punti esp a testa. Il genere di equipaggiamenti che usa sono... Non te lo dico... Ma non riguardano l'esperienza. Io non so creare falsi account e questo è l'unico che ho, non accusarmi per niente. Avevo intenzione di crearlo domani, pensavo che dopo l'E3 ci sarebbe stato da fare ma... ora che me lo fai notare, penso che sia il caso di crearlo subito. Ti dico in anticipo che il tema del mese è personaggi, per cui prendi questo affare e inissia a scrivere qualcosa di descente!!! Questo è un piccolo suggerimento da parte mia su cosa puoi creare (il nome italiano è "Nonno Koopa", immagino tu abbia Mario Party DS) non c'è molto da scrivere ma se fai una pagina abbastanza completa... chissà forse vincerai. Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 15:57, giu 13, 2014 (UTC) scusa, ma il template di Bowser x vale anche per M&L4? Il template è fantastico!!! *_* Riguardo all'userbox certo che puoi e io metterò il tuo! :D 'Dodo3000' (One Year Online!) 19:09, giu 18, 2014 (UTC) Firarma grazie e scusa so che l hai fatta tu la firma comnuque perchè parliamo qua se siamo in chat tutji e due, parliamo in crhat Per il reporter dello scandalo: super- luigi vuole sposare la pagina verità: volevo dire sposto la pagina. 'Super-' luigi' ' [[Blog_utente:Super-luigi 65|'(Il Toad Giallo!)']] ' 09:11, giu 23, 2014 (UTC) E che potevo fare? sai bene che un insulto ad un admin è contro le regole, due settimane volendo sono anche poche per quello che hai detto... Purtroppo, a causa dei virus che ho scaricato insieme a delle mod non so perché, il mio PC sta collassando e Minecraft invece è definitivamente PARTITO. Ci vorrà qualche mese prima che il PC si disintegri per poi mandarlo a riparare, anche se mia madre ha detto che lo porta lunedì. Mah. Ti farò sapere. 20:08, giu 27, 2014 (UTC) Ti ho mai chiamato lighty o.o quindi avete altre prove oltre a quelle (penose aggiung) mostrate, vieni in chat e parliamone. P.S. Evita di fare il falso davanti a me, lo fai solo per non finire nei casini .-. il tuo MP nella tua wiki era tutto falso per far si che mi fidavo di te, vero? Per chi mi hai preso? WR? Figurati se mi fido con tanta facilità... Senza offesa ma più falso di cosi si muore... vieni nella ULQ wiki. Con un bicchiere di martini per le buone occasioni. Chat sulla ULQ wiki? :) Chat LDSJ? RexFan22 (discussioni) 16:07, lug 3, 2014 (UTC) M'ero dimenticato di dirti che domani mattina porto il computer a riparare e non so quando lo riavrò indietro (e se avrò ancora installato il server dato che tempo che debba cambiare Hard Disk). Quindi da domani fino a (???) dovrò usare il Wii U. Ciò non toglie che possiamo ammazzarci su MK8 :D 21:06, lug 4, 2014 (UTC) Sono riuscito a mettere 2094 sul server, quando vieni la proviamo. 12:45, lug 23, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler Alert!!! Light, io sono uscito ma se hai bisogno di spoiler, beh sono a tua disposizione XD (A proposito, ti ha spaventato il titolo?) Ok, ciao! [[Utente:SimonM2000|'SimonM2000']]Problemi? 15:04, lug 29, 2014 (UTC) Ti vedo in chat, ma quando entro non c'è nessuno. Bug? 17:27, ago 28, 2014 (UTC) Han levato il bukkit da Minecraft, ora si può tornare a griffare senza sosta. E cambia il tuo alias. 16:31, set 27, 2014 (UTC) buongiorno LMT, tanto tempo fà sono state vietate le firme con i template, sei pregato di cambiarla :) 'Mario Fuoco' 'Serve aiuto?' 13:24, ago 12, 2013 (UTC) 13:19, set 30, 2014 (UTC) Verso il 20, lo avrei voluto mettere dopodomani ma ho problemi con il PC e non l'ho ancora creato (il logo c'è già, manca lo sfondo). — Shadow Mr.LDiscussioni 13:06, ott 8, 2014 (UTC) Stavo vagando nelle recensioni di Pac Man e Le Avventure Mostruose (un Pac Man World ridefinito in pratica, che costa 40 euro su STIMM), e a un certo punto leggo ''he's almost hentai WTF. 20:47, ott 11, 2014 (UTC) Se "hentai" vuole dire anche "trasformazione" (presumo di no), ha anche un filo logico, dato che Pac-Man si trasforma durante il gioco. Il problema è che conoscendo il secondo significato, il tizio che l'ha scritto aveva qualche problema mentale. Il bello è che quelle due paroline erano una recensione messe tra "le più utili". 14:34, ott 12, 2014 (UTC) Si ne ero al corrente, ho provato anche a scriverti un messaggio in chat ieri ma eri stranamente assente. Però non sapevo che tornasse anche la ninfea. xD 12:51, ott 14, 2014 (UTC) Veramente non c'ero quando hai "insultatato" ulq e sonic e gli altri, ma me l'ha detto ieri ulq... '''Dodo3000' (Il potere è nelle foglie...)' 15:49, ott 5, 2013 (UTC) anche se ho violato una regola, non è il caso di minacciarmi e insultarmi! TheMarioPlayer. (discussioni) 12:49, mag 5, 2015 (UTC) mi accusi di essere chi non sono...... e mi dici "tu vai bloccato dalla wiki"..... vabbè, rimuovo la segnalazione agli helper TheMarioPlayer. (discussioni) 12:55, mag 5, 2015 (UTC) In risposta a: "Ma ULQ dipendef Io tipo questo non l'ho fatto perché disegno da schifo lol Ma altri ne farei Cioè, va male il tuo e quindi li ri-abolisci? vbb" Emerald, non è questione di "disegnare". C'è un motivo se abbiamo fatto tornare i concorsi. Ma evidentemente, c'è gente che non lo capisce... Non ho fatto il concorso perché "volevo vedere i vostri disegni", ma perché era un opportunità per rendere la wiki più attiva. Quindi prima di dire "va male il tuo e quindi li ri-abolisci? vbb" Magari chiedimi il perché no? Prima di formulare ipotesi errate. Torneo NDS x MK8 Sono riaperte le iscrizioni al torneo Nintendo DS x Mario Kart 8! Se sei interessato a partecipare dillo nei commenti del blog Il Nintendo DS compie 10 anni!. 12:25, mag 28, 2015 (UTC) Oi, mi segna che sono bannato dalla ATRW, ma quando vado nei Contributi non appare niente. Che succede? 20:37, giu 6, 2015 (UTC) Eppure mi segna bloccato dalla Wiki. Posso provvedere uno screen se non basta la mia parola :v 20:50, giu 6, 2015 (UTC) Non sloggo da mesi, impossibile. 09:20, giu 7, 2015 (UTC) Sono segnato DI NUOVO bloccato dalla ATRW. Comunque intendevo la patata bollita. 15:42, giu 10, 2015 (UTC) No, ho deciso di no. Comunque, non c'è problema per la firma di natale XD è il mio periodo preferito dell'anno. 09:03, lug 3, 2015 (UTC) Super Mario Bros. Z Lo sai che hanno annunciato un reboot di Super Mario Bros. Z? Sonic 98 [[Discussioni utente:Sonic98|'(Mondo onirico)']] 13:02, set 13, 2015 (UTC) rispondimi sul blog di MO LoL, per ringraziarlo potrei sbloccarlo... ma anche no! 13:16, ott 7, 2015 (UTC) Bot o non bot Scusa, è che ti ho visto sulla chat per tutto il pomeriggio... Ah ecco. Più che altro so che ci sono dei bot con i diritti di moderatore chat che fanno da guardiani e pensavo fossi uno di quelli. Sei il fondatore di questa wiki? Se hai visto il mio ultimo blog capirai che ora puoi fare ciò che ti ho promesso. ;) Ricordati! Non infinito, ma di un mese. (Lo so, sono troppo generoso ma sono convinto che per lui sia già stato abbastanza grave perdere la carica) 15:52, ott 12, 2015 (UTC) Fai pure ;D Ciò di cui dobbiamo discutere sono solo le cose più importanti, come modifiche generali all'aspetto della wiki (ad eccezione di quelle festive di cui mi occupo io) e promozioni/degradazioni degli utenti. Al massimo puoi avvertire che lo stai facendo o che lo hai fatto. 12:04, ott 13, 2015 (UTC) Dato che grazie all'album di Miiverse si possono fare screen di gioco senza dover scrivere post, potresti usarlo per fare qualche screen di Super Mario Maker. Preparati! Tra qualche ora le pagine di discussione usciranno di scena! 19:08, ott 13, 2015 (UTC)